Friends and Lovers
by texasbella
Summary: Sometimes opportunities present themselves & you have to make the most of them.  What starts as an innocent camping trip among friends turns into so much more.  E/J slash.  M for lemons.  *2nd place winner for Judges & voters choice in the DYAC contest*


The DYAC Contest

**Title**: Friends and Lovers  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: texasbella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6,432  
><strong>Prompt Picture<strong> #14  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Edward/Jasper  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes opportunities present themselves. When they do, you have to make the most of them. What starts as an innocent camping trip among friends turns into so much more. E/J slash. Rated M for lemons. *2nd place winner for Judges AND voters choice*  
><strong>Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She would have heart failure just trying to come up with fanfic scenarios…that's why we do it! <strong>

**A/N: Special thanks to HeartOfDarkess for her superior beta skills!**

I'm an empty well  
>Runnin' out of black gold<br>It's high time I pulled over  
>And walked around a while<p>

I've seen that porcelain shell  
>Your exoskeleton<br>And I feel like we'd walk well together

Because in the end, we are friends and lovers.

If asked of me I would  
>Gobble them to bits<br>The things that wall us off from  
>Where we belong<br>[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>What's wrong with you is good<br>For what's wrong with me  
>And I think maybe we should stick together.<p>

Because in the end, we are friends and lovers  
>We are friends and lovers.<p>

Abandon all the bones  
>We've got to pick<br>They'll only weigh us down and  
>We're better than that<br>If they all throw stones  
>Start a collection<br>Of everything we're not  
>And won't be, because<p>

You should never have to defend  
>Being friends and lovers.<br>Be friends and lovers.  
>Be friends and lovers.<p>

_Friends and Lovers by Incubus_

**EPOV**

It is late August and though the six of us have pretty much spent the entire summer together, I am definitely looking forward to this weekend at Lake Crescent .

Freedom.

No parents.

The possibility of making my dreams come true.

The opportunity to see if the glances we've shared and the 'accidental' brushes in the pool actually mean what I think they do. _God I hope they do, otherwise I will be making an absolute fool of myself._

The doorbell rings and it jolts me back into action. "I got it!" my twin sister's voice fills the house as I quickly tuck the lube and condoms I'd finally worked up the nerve to buy into the bottom of my backpack. As I'm throwing in some extra socks and a long sleeve Henley, _he _strolls into my room.

"Hey man, ya ready for a weekend of fun?" he asks, that lopsided grin making his face light up.

"You bet! Campfire, s'mores, hiking, splashing in the lake…but the best part…" I trail off as I smirk at him.

"NO PARENTS!" we holler at the same time as we high five each other. Yeah, you would think we were ten year old boys, not seventeen year olds about to enter our senior year of high school. And of course, I'm silently hoping that that will not be the best part. I'm hoping that I'll be able to get my hands, lips and hopefully other body parts on one Mr. Hale.

The most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Damn straight," he says with a snigger as he leans against my doorframe, just watching me zip up my bag. "Ya got everything you need packed?" he asks as his eyes dart around the room, his gaze avoiding me suddenly.

I think about what I've just hidden in there. _Could that be what he's asking about? _

"Um, yeah, Jasper. I think I'm prepared for…anything," I answered, my voice lowering suggestively at the end. I notice his eyes widen briefly before he licks his lips and he clears his throat, undoubtedly trying to regain his composure. _I have to be right about this…I just have to be._

"Hey boys, don't mean to intrude…just wanted to make sure you've got a first aid kit packed," my dad said as he walked in, said kit in hand. "You never know what might bite your ass!"

I reached out to take it and add it to my bag. With him being a doctor, it was much easier to just take it along rather than get a lecture about the various 'medical emergencies' we might encounter. Don't get me wrong, my dad's cool. When our friends started hanging around and tried to call him Dr. Cullen, he would hush them up and insist on being called Carlisle. He also didn't have much of a verbal filter, which could be pretty funny at times.

"Jasper," he said as he nodded at Jasper who smiled and nodded back, replying with a friendly "Carlisle."

"I'm all set," I announced, hoisting the bag onto my shoulder and gesturing for Jasper and dad to lead the way downstairs to where the others were waiting.

I could tell by the expressions on everyone's faces that they were just as excited about this weekend as Jasper and I. Emmett and Rose, Jasper's sister, no doubt had the same hopes that I did for the antics they could get up to. My sister, Alice, and her best friend, Bella, kept chancing glances at each other and giggling.

We said our hellos and moved our party out to the driveway. Dad helped us get all our bags situated in the back of Mom's minivan that we were borrowing just as she came out through the garage, rolling a large cooler behind her. Leave it to her to make sure we would have more than enough food for a week, let alone a weekend.

"Hey kids," she called out as she approached. Emmett's eyes bugged out as he licked his chops.

"Hey Esme. You sure you packed enough grub? You know I'm always hungry!" Emmett grinned as he rubbed his belly. She gave a gentle laugh and assured him not to worry, that there were five extra packs of hotdogs just for him, which earned her one of Emmett's bear hugs.

Finally we piled into the van. Em was driving with Rose riding shotgun. Alice and Bella took the middle seat, leaving Jasper and I to take the back seat. Once we all agreed on a CD, we pulled out and were finally on our way.

About three hours later we pulled into our reserved campsite. Jasper had dozed off about an hour into the ride and ended up with his head on my shoulder. Not that I had minded. It had been fascinating watching him sleep as his eyelids twitched and I wandered what he was dreaming about. I almost hated to wake him, but the sooner we got set up, the sooner we could start playing.

"Hey Jazz," I said quietly as I nudged his cheek with my shoulder. He mumbled and curled deeper into my chest, a soft snore falling from his lips. I groaned as my pants suddenly felt a little tighter. _Hopefully soon buddy, but for now I really need you to just go away, _I silently pled with my dick.

I shifted so that I could shake his shoulder and his arm slumped into my lap, right over my groin, causing me to suck in a deep breath. My semi- erection, which had started to go down, flared to life under his hand. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._

I started choking on the breath I was holding, forcing him to shake against me, his hand lightly moving over my straining dick now. I had to wake him up or I was going to end up cumming in my jeans right then and there.

Thankfully his eyes fluttered open in response to the sudden movement, but unfortunately for me he was so disorientated that his hand actually started to close over the bulge below it, his actions causing me to hiss. His eyes shot to my face at the sound and then darted down to his hand and he drew in a tiny gasp in response to our predicament.

He backed up quickly, a pink tint spreading over his tanned cheeks. While I welcomed the fact that I was now able to avoid cumming on the spot, I instantly missed the warmth of his body next to mine.

"S….sorry Edward," he whispered, his voice low and breathy. I had to know. I dropped my eyes to his lap and noticed that I wasn't the only one sitting in the backseat with a 'problem.'

I smirked as I reached over to give his hand a quick squeeze. "It's okay," I whispered back, hoping he realized fully what I was trying to tell him.

He let out his breath as he nodded knowingly at me, his normally sky blue eyes darker than I'd ever seen them.

"Come on you sleepyheads! I'm hungry and Rose won't let me eat till we've set up camp," Emmett whined loudly as he opened the hatch on the back of the van.

I laughed loudly at his antics and climbed out of the van, Jasper right behind me. The six of us worked to set up the three tents. Our parents made the assumption that the boys would be in one, the girls in another and the supplies in the third…and we weren't about to correct their assumption. We all knew that Rose and Em would take the third tent.

I had agreed because first, I really didn't want to share a tent with Emmett's bear snores and toxic farts after he inhaled a pack of hotdogs. Second, the idea of what my sister could be exposed to if Em tried to slip into the 'girls' tent just gave me the shivers. Third, and most important, I was ecstatic that Jasper and I would have a tent to ourselves.

Getting the tents set up and the campfire going took about an hour. By then we were all sweating and ready to chill so we decided to get changed into our suits and hang out by the shore of the lake. We knew the water would be too cold to actually get in, even at the peak of summer.

As I approached our tent with Jasper on my heels, I suddenly felt my nerves taking over. We'd seen each other before, having practically grown up around each other, but we'd never actually _seen_ each other. Never before had I acted on the impulse to really look at him whenever the chance had been there.

I took a deep breath as I held the tent flap open for him and we stepped in. The scent of his sweat as he brushed past me had my dick threatening to make its presence very much known. When his hand bumped against me, right over my junk, I hissed.

"Oops, sorry about that Edward," he grinned at me with a wink.

We stared at each other before he reached behind him to fidget with the zipper of the tent. I was finding it very hard to breathe as he bent down, sealing us in. By the time he brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt, still in that sexy squat, and started to lift it over his head ever so slowly, my dick was rock hard and I was gasping for air.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Edward," he crooned confidently as he lifted to his full height and tossed his shirt on the air mattress. His hands went to the button of his jeans. He flicked the button open and once again, ever so slowly, lowered his zipper, revealing a dusty blonde nest of curls and the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

He was teasing me.

On purpose.

_Well, two can play at that game_, I thought as I worked my tee over my head. Once my sight was returned, I found him standing there watching me with his hand inside his jeans, moving it slightly up and down.

"Shit," I hissed as I took in the sight before me. He grinned and pulled his hand out before he pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them. He was now completely naked before me and he was glorious. Defined muscles, long lean legs, hard nipples and his cock…well, I just wanted to fall to my knees in worship.

I had to guess that he was a good eight or nine inches, but couldn't tell for sure as unlike mine that stood straight and firm when unfettered, his cock curved slightly, arching out from his pubic hair and back in towards his stomach. It was thick and swollen and I could see the clear fluid pooling at the tip of the large mushroom- like head.

"I've shown you mine Edward. How about you show me yours?" he suggested huskily. I wasted no time yanking my shorts off and tossing them somewhere in the tent. "Damn," he whimpered as he eyed me hungrily, "that's beautiful."

We took a step towards each other, gently stroking our dicks in our hands, until we were close enough to let the tips touch. A bolt of electricity flew threw me at the contact making me shudder in delight.

Before I knew what hit me, Jasper had leaned in and his lips were on mine. Sliding, molding, his tongue flicking and trying to get inside me. I groaned and opened up to him as our chests pushed into each other and I felt his length rub and slide against mine.

I became lost in the taste of him on my tongue and was ready to think there could be nothing better than this, until I felt his large hand wrap around both of our dicks at the same time.

"Oh god Jasper," I cried into his mouth as I moved my hand to join him and together we began jerking ourselves off.

"Shhh," he whispered against my lips. "The others will hear." All I could do was nod in understanding as once again our kiss deepened and we picked up the pace of our strokes. After the anticipation leading up to today and then the situation in the van, I didn't last long.

I wanted to cry out in joy and elation as my orgasm ripped through me, spilling over onto our hands and stomachs as Jasper's dick started erupting as well, adding to the mess that was now smeared over and between us, but I bit my tongue. Or should I say, I sucked on Jasper's tongue for all I was worth as we swallowed down each other's groans and pants.

We finally broke the kiss and rested our foreheads against one another.

"I've wanted to do that all summer," he said.

"Me too," I admitted.

He chuckled and pulled back, grabbing his shirt from the air mattress and wiping us up as best he could. When his shirt was full, I grabbed my discarded tee and finished up the job.

"Come on, they'll be wondering what's taking so long," he said reasonably. I didn't know how long we'd been in here but honestly, I didn't care.

We grabbed our trunks out of our bags and pulled them on. I was disappointed to see that perfect piece of art going back into hiding and my disappointment must have been written all over my face because he laughed and said, "Don't worry, you'll see it again." I smiled, gave him a quick kiss and pat on the ass before unzipping the tent and stepping out.

Surprisingly, we were the first ones down to the shoreline. I could guess what was keeping Emmett and Rose and just assumed that Alice and Bella were being 'girls' and primping.

Eventually, everyone showed up and we had a fun afternoon just lying around, playing Frisbee, and tossing the football. In short, we spent the day just relaxing. As the sun started going down and the temperature began dropping, we headed back up to the camp and donned warmer clothes and got the hot dogs going.

Dinner over, Emmett begged for s'mores and ghost stories, which we all easily agreed to. Emmett went first with a story about werewolves that had Alice and Bella huddled tightly against each other. Jasper went next, regaling us with a tale of a trio of vampires that preyed upon unsuspecting campers.

I thought it was actually pretty funny. The girls, not so much. While they had wiggled closer together as Emmett had told his story, that was nothing compared to the way they were clutching onto each other and jumping at every little sound that came from the darkness surrounding us as Jasper's smooth drawl went on and on about the vampires and their insatiable hunger for sex and blood.

Just the sound of his voice was making me needy and desperate for him. By the time he was finished, I was ready to mount him in any way I could. Thankfully, Alice and Bella had had enough and didn't want me to take my turn at a ghost story. Instead, we tamped down the fire and said our good nights.

Rose and Em disappeared into their tent and it didn't take long for the sounds of their animalistic activities to trickle out to us. Alice and Bella ducked into theirs and came right back out with their shower supplies and asked if Jasper and I would mind walking them down to the showers and then standing guard while they got cleaned up. We laughed at them but readily agreed.

Jasper and I each took a side of the doorway as the girls went in. Alice stopped and actually blushed as she murmured to me.

"Um, we might, um…be awhile. Gotta shave our legs and such, ya know? You guys will wait right here won't you?" she asked with a small whimper.

"Yes Alice," I said as I rolled my eyes at her. She was being more flighty than I'd ever seen her and that was saying something for Alice. Was there something going on that I was missing?

Once we heard the water running, Jasper stepped over next to me and pinned me against the wall with a searing kiss. He pulled back, his eyes hooded and dark as they looked me over. "Edward, I don't think your sister and her friend should be the only ones getting some extra dessert right now," he whispered against my lips as he leaned back into me, his hand slipping inside my swim trunks.

"What…what do you mean?" I whimpered as his hand slid down my shaft and fondled my balls.

"I mean," he grinned as he dropped to his knees in front of me and worked my trunks down my thighs to my knees before he took one long lick up the underside of my dick, "that those two are obviously doing what we are about to do," he added just before lowering his warm mouth over the head of my dick and sucking me in slowly.

My head wanted to process that he'd just told me he believed my sister and Bella were sharing a lesbian moment in the shower, but my _other_ head could give a flying fuck what was happening anywhere else besides his mouth on my cock.

It was unholy how incredibly good it felt. His mouth was hot and wet, his tongue like firm silk as it swirled around my head each time he lifted off of me before plunging back down. What he couldn't take in, was gripped in his palm as he squeezed and pumped.

Distantly, I could hear moaning and realized it was me. He was driving me to the brink and I felt myself burning up under his attentions so I yanked my shirt off to try to cool down in the hopes that this would last longer. Mosquitos immediately started landing on me but I didn't care.

I threaded my fingers into his thick mane and began rocking my hips forward, pushing myself just a little deeper into his mouth each time. He moaned and swallowed around me which was my undoing. I barely had time to warn him before my balls tightened, my dick swelled and liquid fire shot out of me and down his throat as he greedily gulped at everything I gave him.

If I hadn't been leaning against the wall, I would have slumped to the ground.

"Fuck Jazz! That was…sensational! Thank you," I said in an awed tone.

"It was all my pleasure darlin'," he chuckled as he stood up, bringing my trunks back up with him until they were back in place.

I pulled him into me and forced my tongue into his mouth where I could taste the remnants of my jizz which he'd just swallowed down like a champ. Knowing what I was tasting forced an immediate replay of the last several minutes to flicker through my head and I wanted to return the favor…immediately.

With a grunt, I spun him around so his back was against the wall and started my descent. I moved from his lips to his jawline, then to his neck as I nibbled and licked and kissed. Just as I was about to grab his waistband we heard giggling approaching and I jumped back, leaving both of us with tented shorts and heaving chests.

Alice and Bella came out of the shower with contented relaxed looks on their faces. Neither one of them looked at us as they walked past so we just fell in line behind them and made sure they made it back to their tent and got tucked in.

No sooner had Jasper zipped up our tent flap and I was pushing him down onto the air mattress and yanking his trunks off of him. I paused for a moment just to appreciate the beauty of him before I got to work.

He hissed and whimpered, writhed and squirmed as I gave him the best blow job I had ever done. Of course, it was the first one I'd ever given, but his reactions assured me I had a knack for it. I loved the way he felt as he stretched my mouth and my mind wandered to how good it would feel when we took this to the next step…fucking.

I knew he was getting close and trying to fight it. I didn't want him to fight it. I wanted him to lose control and give himself over to me. Relaxing my throat and adjusting my breathing to be in and out through my nose only, I pushed myself down on his cock as far as I could as I trailed my finger behind his balls towards the promised land.

As I teased his tight puckered hole with my finger tip he gave in and I had to quickly start swallowing or risk gagging at the copious amounts of jizz he was blowing into my mouth. I gingerly licked him clean and then crawled up next to him, snuggling in against him before falling asleep.

I awoke to a gentle shaking and a happy sound that I would never tire of, and as I blinked my eyes open and found a giggling Jasper stretched out next to me, I yawned in contentment.

"What's got you so giddy this early in the morning?" I asked with another yawn, noting that it was still fairly dark out, the sun not having fully risen yet.

"Us," he said as he shrugged.

"What about us?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm happy. Really happy. I can't tell you how many times I've beat off in the last year dreaming of this becoming a reality…and now it has." I cut him off as I stretched over him and kissed him and he started laughing again.

I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"There might also be the fact that we have one outfit on between the two of us!" he cackled.

I pulled back and looked down the length of our bodies. Sure enough, we'd gone to sleep with me only in my trunks, my shirt forgotten next to the bathroom last night, and him only in his shirt as I had divested him of his bottoms.

I sat up and started laughing with him until our stomachs rumbled and we decided we'd go get breakfast started before Emmett had a chance to start whining about needing food. As I rummaged through my bag, pausing when my hand brushed the _extras_ I had packed, I heard him gasp next to me. Alarmed, I turned to ask what was wrong.

"Edward, your arms!" As soon as he said it, I felt an unwelcome tingling sensation and as my eyes roved over the mosquito bites that covered both arms and some of my chest, the tingles turned into burning and finally a full on, maddening itch. Seems Jasper wasn't the only one dining on me last night!

I groaned loudly. I hated mosquito bites! They always took forever to heal and dealing with the itch was enough to drive anyone insane. As I tried racking my brain for what dad always suggested, I came up with a complete blank, then I remembered the first aid kit.

Yanking the kit out of my bag, the edge of it caught on a shirt that came out with it. The lube and condoms also fell out on the mattress.

"Edward," Jasper said stoically. I grinned cheekily at him. "Yes Jasper?"

"Hmmm, were you planning on getting lucky this weekend?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile.

I smirked at him, the itching momentarily forgotten. "Planning on it? No. Hoping for it? Hell yes!" I admitted freely which caused him to lose his restraint and break into a full belly laugh that made my heart pound. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck before biting gently on my ear lobe.

"I don't think I've ever been gladder than I am right now that you are such a fucking boy scout!" he breathed across my ear before pulling away from me. "But first, let's check that kit to see if there's any bug bite cream or something and then we really need to get the food going, so we'll have to save those for tonight," he said as he took the kit from my hands and started looking through it. He found the can of bug bite spray, but when he depressed the nozzle, it was empty. I was out of luck.

I decided I would just try my best to deal with it and pulled on my Henley to cover up the offensive bites before we headed out to get breakfast going.

By lunchtime the bites were making me lose my mind, so in a moment of desperation, I pulled out my phone to shoot a text to my dad for help.

**I have the worst mosquito bites on my arms. Driving me nuts. So itchy!~E**

I put my phone back in my pocket when he hadn't responded after a couple of minutes. He was probably busy with mom and would get back to me later. We all decided we would play a game of volleyball now that the afternoon was warming up a little bit so I changed into a t-shirt and put up with the 'oh my god's' from the others as we played girls against boys.

By the time we finished the first game, I was getting desperate…even to the point of contemplating jumping into the ice cold lake to try to quell the fiery itch on my skin. I pulled my phone out again to see if he had replied and about choked at what I saw.

**just rub some asshole on it, you'll be fine. Love, dad**

Was he serious? Jasper jogged over to see what had me choking and started laughing as he read the message over my shoulder. I quickly typed back a response and sent it.

**Ew dad worst advice ever! So gross.~E**

His response came through immediately.

**Yeah I meant alcohol. I would not recommend rubbing asshole on anything. Damn autocorrect! Love, dad**

I breathed a sigh of relief that he was not actually suggesting I ask one of my friends to rub their asshole up and down my arms. Jasper, still leaning over my shoulder to read dad's reply, whispered in my ear, "Oh, I don't know. I think I would recommend it."

It took me a second, but then I got what he was suggesting and snapped my head around to look at him with a questioning gaze, indicating I wanted clarification.

Lowering his voice so the others wouldn't hear, he did just that. "I would recommend you rubbing your asshole…on my cock. Preferably in the near future," he said with darkened eyes as he cupped himself discreetly. The tent in my pants was not so discreet and I cussed under my breath as I rushed off towards our tent and hopefully some alcohol wipes in the kit, the sound of his joyous laughter trailing behind me.

Somehow I made it through the rest of the afternoon. There had been alcohol wipes in the kit and they had felt amazing as I dragged them across my skin, and the itching stopped almost immediately. I'd still have the ugly bites until they healed, but that I could handle.

Rose and Em handled the lunch preparation, and then Alice and Bella fixed dinner for us. I'd never had stir-fry done on a campfire but Bella was a whiz in the kitchen and knew a few tricks. It left us all sated and full. Emmett demanded s'mores again and we all managed to find room to eat a few of the gooey treats.

When Emmett suggested we do ghost stories again, I almost panicked. I didn't want to spend another hour out here. I wanted to get back to the tent with Jasper and his 'suggestion.' Thankfully Jasper must have had the same idea as me and spoke up.

"I'm actually pretty beat after all the sun and fresh air today. And," he shot a wink at Bella, "of course that delicious dinner has made me sleepy. Besides, I'm not sure the girls can handle another round. I don't really want to play shower guard again tonight," he said pleasantly.

Em pouted until Rose leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made him clap his hands together and jump up as he announced that it was definitely bedtime. I laughed as I knew they would not be going to sleep anytime soon.

So again, we said our good nights and headed to our respective tents.

A shower sounded good since I'd not had one since yesterday morning before we'd left and I definitely wanted to be clean before I got down and dirty with my boy.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, Jazz. Care to join me?" I offered.

"You bet, darlin'," he smiled at me as he gathered his toiletries, towel and a change of clothes while I did the same.

We headed out towards the bathrooms. When we got there, Jazz told me he forgot his toothbrush and to go ahead and get started, that he'd be right back.

The water pressure was meager at best, but it was warm so I was grateful. We'd come on camping trips before where we'd had to take cold showers and that is no fun. I washed and rinsed my hair quickly before grabbing my Axe body wash and lathering up. I covered my body thoroughly and then focused on my dick. By the time I felt his arms slip around my waist from behind, I was holding my throbbing erection tightly in my fist.

"Allow me, Edward," he crooned into the shell of my ear as his hand moved down to replace mine. I groaned and let myself lean back into him, feeling his hard length pressing against my ass. I wrapped my arms behind us so that I could knead his ass between my fingers.

He continued to very slowly move his hand up and down my cock, driving me to the brink of insanity until I was gasping and trembling against him. The whole time he was placing soft kisses along my neck and across my shoulders. Unable to stand it any longer, I arched my neck back so I could catch his lips with my own.

Desperation lacing my voice, I started begging incoherently. "I need…please…Jasper…"

He turned me around to face him and kissed me deeply, our tongues wrestling for dominance until the need to breathe forced our lips apart. He reached to the bag he had hung on the hook just inside the shower stall and pulled out the lube and a condom which he placed into my hand. "Fuck me Edward," he ordered.

Yeah, like I needed to be asked…or told…twice.

I snapped open the lube and liberally coated my fingers. I moved back in to resume our kiss as I worked my hand between his legs which he had spread to allow me easier access. We kissed languidly as I took my time, working first one finger, then two into his tight entrance. When he had relaxed enough that I could slowly pump those two fingers in and out of him, I added a third finger.

I was entranced by how his muscles were constricting and squeezing around my fingers and could only imagine what that was going to feel like on my dick. I wasn't waiting anymore. I stepped back so I could roll the condom down my leaking dick as it jumped and twitched while I handled it. I grabbed the lube again and generously coated myself, giving myself an extra pump as I smirked at Jazz while he watched me.

I was just a little shorter than he was so I was pretty sure what I had in mind would work and be hot as hell. I hooked my right arm under his left leg and lifted it up until his knee was practically touching his chest and he was spread open for me. Making sure he was leaning against the wall so that he wouldn't fall, I used my left hand to line my dick up with his hole and lowered his leg just a little. My head slipped right into his well-prepared ass and we both let out a guttural moan.

Rocking my hips, I thrust upwards and felt my dick being swallowed inch by inch up into his love tunnel. I moved slowly at first to allow him to adjust to my size and the intrusion and to ensure that he didn't lose his balance. When I was finally all the way inside of him and could feel his ass cheeks against my upper thighs, I lowered his leg back to the floor and reached around to grab his ass with both hands.

I stared directly into his eyes. "Hold on tight, I'm going to fuck you now Jasper," I said through gritted teeth as I rocked back, pulling almost completely out of him and then slammed forward, filling him to the hilt.

His eyes rolled back and he grunted. I pulled out slowly and slammed in again. He cussed as his hands went around my neck, his fingers latching together at the base of my hair when he realized I had been serious about holding on.

I pounded into him relentlessly, reveling in the feeling of power coursing through me as he gave himself over to me. His head rocked from side to side as he grunted and panted and mumbled profanities and declarations of love. His cock was swollen purple, his pre-cum weeping freely from his slit just to be washed away by the warm spray of water that was caressing our bodies as we fucked.

When I knew I was close, I shifted my left hand up from his ass to his lower back and brought my right hand around to grasp his dick. I began jerking him off in time to my thrusts in his ass and a couple of minutes later we were both crying out as our orgasms were ripped from our bodies.

Slowly we came back to the here and now. I reluctantly pulled out of him and removed the full condom, tied it off and leaned out of the stall to toss it over into the trash can. I realized, a little too late, that we were lucky no other campers had decided to come take a shower.

Turning back to Jasper, I clasped his hand in mine. "Are you okay? Was that okay? I didn't hurt you did I…I've never done this before and if I got carried away…" I rambled nervously.

"Relax Edward. You most definitely did NOT hurt me. That was the best sexual experience I have had to date," he said as his eyes twinkled. "I am certainly looking forward to trying to top it though…with you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really," he answered. "I won't lie, Edward. I'm sure you know that we are not going to have it easy down the line if we make a go of this. But I know that I want only you and I'm willing to put up with any crap we have to, if it means having you by my side."

I answered him with a toe curling kiss.

When we released each other, we just gazed at each other lovingly for a minute before pulling on our clothes and walking back to our tent, hand in hand. We snuggled in and fell into the best night's sleep I had ever gotten.

We woke to the birds chirping outside our tent and the sun shining bright and clear. After a quick breakfast we all set to breaking down camp and repacking the car. I noticed that both Alice and Bella kept squirming, rubbing their thighs together and trying to discreetly rub at their breasts.

I pulled Alice to the side. "Hey sis, by any chance did you two take a walk in the woods last night?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded at me bashfully and I gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay, I understand," I said.

"You do?" she asked as her face scrunched up in a cute way. "Wait, what do you understand?" she hedged.

"You and Bella," I said simply.

Her face relaxed into a look of relief at my acceptance. "Don't worry Alice, I'll be there with you when you tell Mom and Dad, because I have to tell them about Jasper and I as well." I'm pretty sure I had a dopey grin on my face as I 'outed' us for the first time. It felt good not to hide it.

She looked shocked for all of about thirty seconds before a huge smile spread across her face and she started clapping and squealing and throwing her arms around me in a surprisingly strong hug for someone so tiny.

"Come on sis, let's head home. Oh, and one more thing," I said as I reached for the first aid kit once again and dug out the alcohol wipes. "These will help with the mosquito bites."


End file.
